


my memories are thrown out [butterfly]

by kwjs



Series: witchy!skz [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternative Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Witchcraft, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Chan Woojin and Seungmin are all in a qpr, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Multi, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Witch AU, anyways its seungmin vs. a god in this arc, comfort?? eventually abhshff oops, hello and welcome to another seungmin centric fic o' mine, lots of angst. lots of magick. lots of qpr fun stuff., seungmin is tossed into situation after situation n im sorry for that but bafhsdf, skz as witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwjs/pseuds/kwjs
Summary: Seungmin was beginning to feel like he didn’t belong to his own coven at all; like he hadn’t belonged to it for a very long time. Before he joined the coven, he would have days where he couldn’t sleep, huddled in a corner and crying, ripping at his arms with his nails, breaking skin, sleeping only to wake to blood dripping from scratches and brain buzzing, unable to calm down. Before Woojin, and Bangchan, for that matter, had found him, he’d never felt safe or able to breathe and let his magick rest peacefully. It’d taken many, many years before he could find acceptance in that.Now, he was afraid: afraid of himself, of his mind, of his past. He was afraid of disturbing the peace he’d tried oh so hard to maintain. He was a ticking time bomb, waiting for the next trigger to set him off, exploding in front of all that he had come to cherish; and love.or, Seungmin gets tossed into a situation and ends up being begged by the gods to to do their dirty work for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Promised myself I'd share one final chapter of something of this au before April was up. So here ya go! Enjoy. Mwah. ~
> 
> Edit: for some stuff to make sense you should at least read part 2 of this au!! Just fyi.

Even at dawn, the coven was always brimming with magick and mischief. 

Seungmin could sense it as he lay in his bed, eyes closed, struggling to breathe in and out. He could sense the aura filling up all the spaces in the cabin. He could feel the leftovers of spells from magick used the previous day, and he could hold his manna, his fingertips twitching, muscles flexing, jaw clenched tight. It was all together overstimulation at its finest. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep like this, laying flat on his back and praying that rest, the feeling of consciousness slipping into nothingness would come, so he grabbed his comfiest blanket and went into the kitchen to make some tea. As the hedgewitch leaned against the counter, he took in how the room seemed to be solid, how the air was standing firm. Unconsciously he’d weaved through the web of leftover everything to make his way in here. He shuddered, thinking about how manna felt like vines, tangling around his arms and whispering in his ears. Just as Woojin could hear the whispers that clung to bones of those dead, he could hear the whispers of living’s magick that remained in its sorry form.

The kettle whistle startled him, and he jolted, almost falling over. Seungmin’s limbs were still shaking, and he wrapped his blanket around him tighter, making some tea and dragging himself outside to sit on the front porch. Most of the coven preferred the back porch, as it overlooked the garden and there was even a swing that hung from the cover of the roof that extended outwards, but Seungmin loved the tree stump and the bench with simple cushions that overlooked the bayou the best.

It was perfect for sunrise and sunset watching, and, seeing as it was sunrise, Seungmin planned to do just that. 

The hedgewitch might be what you call a “morning person”, but he hated being woken up by his manna pricking at his skin. Few members of the coven were aware, but his magick could backlash on him like a rubber band at any given moment, and when the sun and the horizon met his magick was at its highest point of power and often tried to burst. Before he joined the coven, he would have days where he couldn’t sleep, huddled in a corner and crying, ripping at his arms with his nails, breaking skin, sleeping fitfully only to wake to blood dripping from scratches and brain buzzing, unable to calm down. Before Woojin, and Bangchan had found him for that matter, he’d never felt safe or able to breathe and let his manna rest peacefully. 

It was morning like these when Seungmin wished he could be a young witch again, practicing magick from dawn until dusk, no care in the world. He loved being the coven’s Verdelet, but it came with a price. As the communication line, he brought messages back and forth. He settled small disputes. The coven members confided in him, and in turn, so did the Head Witches. He began to feel like a place of comfort for the other witches rather than a fellow witch in their coven.

He’d never known how to voice these feelings, so the coven never knew until recently, but he felt oh so alone. It had begun to nag him as the decades tripped past, slowly taking apart his will to live piece by piece. None of them were at fault, but as his mon coeurs liked to remind him whenever they saw his expression become grim, neither was he. He wished he could believe them: Bangchan especially, who loved to remind him how important he was to them.

As if his thoughts were a beacon (they were witches, these things were known to happen) there were sounds behind him of feet dragging on the floor of the cabin, opening their screen door to the porch. He didn’t turn, not wanting to acknowledge anyone. He just continued to hold his cup of tea in his hands, and watched the bayou grow lighter and lighter. 

“This seat taken?” Seungmin glanced up in surprise to see Bangchan’s exhausted face above his. The coven leader’s eyes were bleak, hair still a mess from sleep, but lips were curled into a soft smile. Seungmin let out a breath.

“No,” he murmured, letting out the word with his next exhale. The older witch nodded, carefully sitting next to the younger, drawing their legs into a criss cross. He flinched unconsciously, unable to hold back the gut reaction to movement so close to his side, and his left side at that.

Bangchan made no other comment, didn’t try to start a conversation, letting the silence surround them like a protective shield. Seungmin forced himself to relax, feeling his muscles clench and unclench until all the tingling stopped. His fingers were still numb, but whether that was from the cold or his manna cluttering his veins, he no longer knew. He decided to take a sip of his tea. He’d only dipped a finger in earlier, testing to see how warm it was. Now it was lukewarm, and he grimaced.

Noticing his mon coeur shivering, Seungmin offered some of his blanket, carefully balancing his mug of tea on his knees with one hand while holding the fabric with his other, open and out, welcoming. 

Bangchan smiled, scooting under the blanket with the younger. “Thanks, Seungmin.” The younger witch felt his lips curl downwards, disappointed at the use of his name and not an expression of love, or even the “puppy” pet name, but chose not to comment. 

The sun continued to rise, slowly and steadily, and as both witches watched, the earth around them began to glow a golden hue. Seungmin watched Bangchan out of the corner of his eyes; he couldn’t help it: no matter how long it’d been since he’d lived with the older, his instincts took over at this time of day, when he was exhausted and unable to make coherent decisions. 

Bangchan noticed, but said nothing. The coven leader never did. They knew. They always knew, the younger lamented, watching as the older took a sip of their tea they’d brought out with them and shifted, trying to sit more comfortably. The hedgewitch wished for once that he’d sat on the back porch, on the porch swing, where they would be sitting on cushions and not hardwood, but he hadn’t expected any company at all.

Neither spoke. It was the quietest Seungmin had heard the older in awhile; even in music, their manna was practically screaming, proclaiming to the world their intentions, wants and needs. The coven had only just begun to realize that their manna, their magick, had voices, and the hedgewitch had been hearing them all this time. Each witch’s manna was different, and each had a different sound, a different tone; a different colour, if you would. 

Bangchan’s was yellow. Not a pretty, soft yellow, but the kind that blinded your mind when you hit a fit of anxiety, the long term, all day kind of ordeal. It was also mixed with a grayed out purple, old, vintage, but still kicking. Their manna spoke in giggling tones, but screamed the loudest of them all. There was always movement, always noise. The younger supposed it suited the older the most, seeing as how they never stopped working. They were not a “smell the roses as you walk” sort of witch.

But, when the coven leader had asked, all he’d managed to reply was “Loud”, and immediately regretted it upon seeing the older look heartbroken. So they’d been quieter, obviously trying to reign in their manna, but not knowing how. Everyone had watched as the hedgewitch had tried and failed to help. It’s not like Seungmin knew what to do, either.

Seungmin had gotten used to everyone’s manna, in any case. He was usually better with a stranger’s: he could take the manna strands in hand and twist, vaporizing them in an instant, clearing the space of unresolved magick. Most never noticed. With the coven, he felt obligated to let them have their privacy, but now that they knew he cleared the space daily. That alone he was sure was helping to ease the pinching and aching of his own manna.

If he’d been paying attention, he’d have seen it coming. However, the hedgewitch, distracted by his thoughts, failed to notice bits of manna tangling around his mug, and jolted, dropping the ceramic, seeing but not hearing as it landed on the earth below. He was too busy shaking, too busy gasping for air as he was choked by a sight unseen to anyone but himself. He saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eyes, felt arms wrap around him, but he struck out, terrified, unable to breathe. 

Seungmin’s hearing was going in and out. For several seconds he could hear someone yelling close to his head, and footsteps rounding the door to the porch. He could hear bits of a frantic conversation before someone crouched in front of him- it was Woojin, who grasped at his face, eyes searching his. He could see lips moving, but his hearing was teetering towards nothing. 

“-ungmin! Se-” He choked on his next hasty inhale, simultaneously trying to burrow into whoever was holding him upright and also escape from their grasp. “-min! Puppy, what’s-” his eyes were beginning to water, and no matter how hard he pushed, the manna refused to let him go. It was not of the coven’s, thankfully; thankfully for the coven to feel less guilty about the whole endeavor, at the very least. It was terrible because Seungmin could not fight it off without knowing who bore the magick it leaked from. 

His limbs were shaking so badly he was afraid they’d fall right off. The witch holding him tugged him even closer, setting a hand on his throat. In a flash, the manna vaporized, and he wheezed, throat aching but able to breathe easier once more. 

“Seungmin?” It was Bangchan holding him, carefully turning his face upwards so the older witch could see his expression. “Puppy? What was that?” 

The hedgewitch shook his head, unable to yet form words and get them outside of the confines of his lips. Over the music witch’s shoulder he saw the rest of coven huddled together, either on the porch or still inside, watching. Woojin, still kneeling on the morning dewed dirt, caught one of his hands and squeezed. 

As the sun continued to rise, Seungmin breathed, and the coven waited. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“So, can you tell us what that was?” The coven was gathered in the living space, spread out amongst the furniture. Seungmin was seated on the sofa, Woojin and Bangchan on either side, while the rest faced the three eldest. The hedgewitch was wrapped in one of Woojin’s favorite blankets, curled up into Woojin’s chest, and fiddling with his own fingers, staring at veins and the way his manna rose from his skin. His magick was still shaken from the attack, as was he.

Seungmin shrugged. “I’m not quite sure.” He heard a grumble. Without looking up for the source, he knew it was Changbin. Since his outburst on Woojin’s birthday, and later, explaining to the coven how his magick truly worked, the tarot witch had been kinder, to put it mildly. They’d started having more conversations that didn’t begin with glares and end with fists to say the least. They were not quite anywhere close to becoming friends, but they no longer hated one another. 

Bangchan’s eyes were watching where he fiddled with his hands. Almost as if without thinking, the coven leader scooted closer to him and Woojin, catching the younger’s hands with their own and held them, carefully, not grasping; just holding. Seungmin stilled. 

“What do you mean, you’re not sure?” Prodding, but respectfully. There was no demanding tone. Seungmin had made it very clear to the whole coven that it was never what they said, but how they said it, and everyone had done their utmost best to be mindful of their speech. It wasn’t just with the hedgewitch, but also with one another. They’d all begun to realize just how powerful their phrases were, even outside of spells and prayers. 

Seungmin grimaced, leaning back further into Woojin’s arms but tugging Bangchan along with him, feeling guilty and selfish but brushing it aside when neither complained. If anything, they seemed relieved, Bangchan scooting all the way to them both, propping both of their legs on top of theirs, while Woojin rested his nose atop the younger’s head. It eased the anxiety a bit.

“I only know it was manna, but not why it was here or whose it was.” 

“You don’t know whose it was?” Minho asked, tilting his head sideways, considering. “But how would someone else’s manna get here?” 

“Manna can travel. Excess manna can be sent through portals and time loops and even be teleported, either by a new spell or preexisting ones. They’re not someone’s magick, but their magick’s essence, in a sense.” Noting everyone’s confused looks, Seungmin sighed. “I don’t know how to explain this well.” 

“You’ve never had to explain it,” Woojin pointed out wisely, voice filtering through the hedgewitch’s hair into the surrounding space. “It doesn’t sound like it's something we’ll ever truly understand.” 

“In any case, are you hurt? Why were you choking?” Felix was seated in between Changbin and Jisung, staring at Seungmin’s throat worriedly. “Is manna usually that violent?” 

“No.” Seungmin shook his head. “Manna just. Exists. This was premeditated. Planned.” 

“Planned?” Bangchan ducked to see Seungmin’s face as they asked, “Was this meant to hurt you?” 

Seungmin opened his mouth, but then closed it, uncertain as what to say. From his experience with manna, the obvious answer would be yes. But it very well could have been someone’s magick had been broken, and the manna, searching for a way to die out, latched onto him, sensing that he was connected to manna in both his magick and his witchcraft. That hadn’t happened in half a century, as not a lot of manna tended to drift this far out in the bayou on its own, and he rarely, if ever, went into the city, but it was as likely an idea as any. 

“I don’t know,” he finally settled on, hating how they all looked varying levels of disappointed, but he was not wanting to confirm anything until he knew. “It’s been awhile since I’ve encountered someone’s manna like that. I won’t jump to any conclusions.” 

“But it did attack you,” Felix concluded. Seungmin relented, nodding, wanting to give the coven at least that much of an answer but dreading how they would take it.

Woojin’s arms tightened around him. “Is there any lasting damage?” He shook his head this time. 

Changbin stood up and stretched, yawning. “Well, I won’t be able to sleep now. Shall we make breakfast?” This he directed to Jeongin and Jisung, whose cooking duty it was for the day. Both groaned. “Get up you lazy pokes, the food won’t make itself.” When everyone looked at him, he added, “Don’t fuck with me. I said what I said.” 

The coven laughed, and like that, the heavy aura disappeared from the cabin. Seungmin still felt uneasy, unable to fully calm himself or his manna after the attack. He watched as his fellow members, one by one, vanished to start their own day until it was just him, Bangchan and Woojin that remained seated on the sofa. 

The necromancer still holding him sighed. “What’s your schedule for today?” It took the hedgewitch a few seconds to realize the eldest meant him.

“Don’t have one.” 

“Good. We’re spending time together today, you and I.” Bangchan pouted, making grabbing motions at the other two.

“What about meee?” 

“I thought you had to meet with a client?” The music witch shook their head. 

“That got moved to next week.” 

“Then I guess the three of us will be spending time together.” After his abrupt morning, Seungmin wanted nothing more than to do so, but his anxiety, the bits and pieces that began to reconnect every time he felt vulnerable, it was not eased. 

“Are you sure?” He hated how his voice came out, emotionless and weak. He felt both of the older witches looking at him, calculating, and cowered slightly, unable to help it. 

“We’re sure, puppy,” Bangchan murmured, resting their head on his left shoulder, nose sliding easily into the crevice between neck, skin and bone, pressing a soft kiss there. “You’re never a burden with us, okay? We’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it.” 

Woojin nodded. “Let’s go cuddle in bed and eat. We can go into town later….?” He left his question hanging. Seungmin thought of his supplies running low, and the itch to get out of the swamp. He nodded. Both of the older witches seemed pleased. “Then its a plan.” 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Later it was. After eating breakfast in bed, which included both of the older witches insisting to feed the younger his food themselves, they packed up their bags, grabbed cloaks, and transported themselves to the edge of the city, just outside the docks. It was still over a mile away from the main streets of the Quarter, but transportation magick was exhausting, and while Seungmin was a powerful witch- a powerful hedgewitch- he was also unable to get a full grasp of his magick, nerves preventing his usual careful casting.

Neither of the older witches complained while he set his hands on his knees, bending over and gasping. The attack had fucked with his senses, making his anxiety heightened and his gut, dulled. Bangchan wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked, Woojin telling the both of them a story from before, when it was just him in the swamp, and he’d tried to heal a crocodile. 

“You know, that was the day before I found you,” Woojin mused. They were within sight of the city, a stretch of the way to go. 

“Oh really?” Bangchan perked up. The music witch tugged Seungmin closer to them, stretching out their other hand to catch Woojin’s, and held on fast. “Is that why your hand was bandaged? By the time we were close enough for me to feel like I could ask, it was healed and you seemed to have forgotten.” 

“Oh, I hadn’t forgotten. I just wanted to pretend it didn’t happen.” Seungmin muffled his laugh into a sleeve as both of the older witches began to bicker. It was an odd sensation, spending time with witches who were older than him, but only by a century or so. Woojin was older than Bangchan by nearly century, while Bangchan was only older than Seungmin by more than half a century. Behind them in age was Hyunjin, who was around a century younger than Seungmin himself. 

Seungmin sometimes felt his age around anyone younger than Hyunjin, but not around his mon coeurs. He felt at ease here, even easier than when he had been with his sister growing up. Unconsciously, he tensed up, thinking about his sister, wondering. Bangchan felt him tense and turned to stare. 

“Seungmin? Puppy?” They had reached the edge of the city streets, reading to enter the New Orleans. Seungmin shrugged off the older’s arm and pushed forwards. “It’s nothing.” Nothing he wanted to talk about, anyways. They let the topic remain untouched.

While neither of the elder were delighted by the idea, the three witches split ways so they could go and grab what they needed. They decided to meet in the square to find food in a couple of hours. Bangchan cradled Seungmin’s face in their hands, giving him a soft kiss before whisking off. Woojin shook his head at the music witch’s antics before pressing a kiss to his forehead, mumbling in his ear that he just had to send up a signal and they’d come running, before going on his own way. 

Seungmin stood off to the side of the road, rocking back and forth for several moments, before heading off to the first shop.

He was the only witch of Miroh Cle, other than Woojin, who’d grown up here in New Orleans, but even Woojin had secluded himself to the swamp for so long that no one knew who he was anymore. Everyone knew Seungmin; knew who he was, his magick, and his family. He was the only Kim to have left the family, and no one knew why. Everywhere he went he was stared at, the odd, weird Kim kid whose magick was more powerful than all of his family combined. “They probably sacrificed some of their own to gods for his magick,” the witches of the Quarter would joke. 

It was amusing to see them muddle over which family members it could have been. He had no love or sympathy for his blood family. His coven were the only ones who mattered to him now.

Gyuri looked up when he entered her shop. Of all the witches he still kept in contact with from his Kim days, she was his favorite. She’d never questioned why he’d left, why he’d joined Miroh Cle in the bayou, why he refused to talk about or acknowledge the remaining Kims. She’d always provided witty banter and a safe space to be. He was eternally grateful for their relationship.

“Ah, Seungmin! I wondered when you’d be back.” Seungmin smiled as Gyuri came around the counter, offering him a hug which he carefully accepted. His neck was still store, and his limbs, slightly shaky. She noted all of this but said nothing of it. “How’s my favorite customer doing?” 

He snorted. “I doubt I’m your favorite customer. I’m barely here, and when I am I always buy in bulk.” She shook her head.

“If you won’t accept compliments, fine. Be that way.” 

“I will!” He laughed, handing her his list. “I need these.” She glanced over the list, nodding her head. 

“Alright. Most of these are in stock, though I’ll have to send- Daniel!” Her apprentice stuck his head around the corner. “Head to Johnny’s and pick me up these, will ya?” She circled a few items on the list and tossed it to him. He snatched it out of thin air and left the shop. “I’ll get the rest of your order ready. Would you like some local gossip while you wait?”

And yes, he quite would. Another reason he loved to stop by was that Gyuri was a witch who knew everything about everyone, and what was happening everywhere in and just outside of New Orleans. If something had gone down in the magick community, she’d be one of the first to know. As she packed items into a bag he could carry, she told him of a family of witches who’d accidentally turned their siblings into wolves, who were now stuck that way except for each full and new moon. A lone witch had set up shop down the street and was rivaling her sales in Quarter. And lastly, a witch coven had moved to town, “apparently they’re setting shop in the old factory. You remember?” He nodded.

Seungmin remembered growing up to horror stories of the old Factory west of the river. It sat a bit back from the river banks, and stood tall, even through a fire and several floods. Many witches and other paranormal had died there, their souls screaming for release. After meeting Woojin, the hedgewitch had discovered that no necromancer had saved their souls, not wanting to touch the cursed ground. 

If a coven had moved into the building, they were either fearless, or stupid, or both. 

Seungmin sighed. “Their problem, I guess. I pity them, but wish them the best.” Gyuri snorted. 

“Yea, I hope-” she was interrupted by the bell that dangled on her door clinking as someone else entered the shop. “Just a minute!” She continued to wrap the hedgewitch’s order. He wondered how she knew it was a customer and not her apprentice, or even someone she knew.

Seungmin looked over his shoulder to see a figure slide between shelves, out of sight. He frowned, not liking how his manna bit at his hands and the back of his neck. He caught Gyuri’s eye, nodding his head in the customer’s direction. She sighed, but set down what she was doing and walked around him and further into her store. “Can I help you?” 

Just as she reached the aisle where the figure had disappeared, she gasped, clawing at her stomach. Seungmin watched in horror as she crumpled to the ground, bleeding, a gaping hole in her chest. The figure stood, holding a bleeding heart, face masked in darkness but teeth bared in a grin. The hedgewitch stumbled backwards, a scream leaving his lips, before he fled, knowing that she was beyond help. 

He had to warn his mon coeurs. He had to warn the coven. Most of all, he had to warn the residents of the city, both of his fellow magick community and humans alike. 

A hand missed grabbing him as he hastily fled the store, brain whirling so fast he didn’t register his teleportation spell until the lines blurred, and he was whisked away somewhere else. He stumbled to the ground, falling, and gaped up at his surrounding area. He’d landed at his childhood home, the home of the great Kims. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

For several moments he lay on the ground, panting, shaking, trying to catch his breath and calm his frantic thoughts. He was trying to decipher based on details he’d picked up what the figure could have possibly been when he heard a gasp over to the side of him, and movement. He rolled over to face- his sister.

Oh, it’d been a very long time since he’d last seen his twin. She’d been the only family member he’d ever truly loved, and probably the only one he cared for still. He’d tried his best to protect her from his parents, and ultimately, the rest of his family, but as the years went by he kept falling shorter and shorter, and she grew up, and she learned. He shouldn’t have been so selfless. Minseo adapted better than he ever had. So he decided to leave.

It still hurt to think about, how she hadn’t stood up for him when he’d been kicked out, stripped of the Kim family, branded as a maudit. It had hurt like hell, a pain he’d never forgotten. But now, laying on the Kim Estate lawn, looking up at his sister, all that pain was washed away like it’d never been.

“Seungmin?” Her voice quivered. She stretched out a hand but paused in the movement, shaking. “Seungmin, is that really you?” 

He felt his throat clog up with emotions he’d long since stuffed down the hatchet. “Min-ah, it’s me. It’s really me, little dove.” At the pet name she threw aside all hesitation and dropped, pushing her head into his shoulder and wrapping her around his limbs. Seungmin let out a choking laugh, returning the hug. “It’s really me, sis.” 

She sobbed, punching him in his chest with her fists. “You asshole! I thought you were dead!” He couldn’t stop the real laugh bubbling up, accidentally spitting in her face with hiccups. “Disgusting. As usual.” 

Seungmin gave her a lopsided grin. “I am a- your brother.” He broke off. He’d been about to say “a boy” but as time had passed he’d begun to realize that felt wrong. Calling himself her brother, however, felt just as good as it had all those years ago, so he hoped she wouldn’t notice his change of tune.

She hadn’t. Minseo just shook her head, wiping off snot and tears and spit from her cheeks. “God I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too little sister.” 

“By two hours! Older by two hours!” 

“Still older!” She made to tickle him but he laughed, flipping them over and pinning her into the dirt. “Hey! Let me go!” 

“Not until you apologize.” He really had missed this. He was not comfortable enough to pin or be pinned by any member of his coven, even his mon coeurs, but laying on the grass and dirt, tickling and fighting with his sister...it felt right. The hedgewitch realized that nothing had felt right to him in a long time. 

Minseo noticed his silence. She nudged him up and away from her, so they’d sit side by side. “You haven’t come back home, have you?” He shook his head and she sighed. “Seungmin, we’d take you back. You know that.” 

“Would you?” Seungmin didn’t mean to let anger bleed into his voice, but it did so anyways. She glowered at him.

“Of course we would! Who do you think we are?” 

“People who branded me as a maudit, and threw me out into the night, bleeding and half alive.” She turned away, jaw clenching. “I may have lived on, but that does not mean that I have forgiven anything, sister dear.” 

They sat in silence for several moments. Seungmin made no move to ease the tension, though he watched Minseo out of the corner of his eyes, noticing her frown, but also how it melded into a contemplating expression. 

“We’ve changed. The Kim family is no more here. I am Head Witch now.” He choked on his next inhale. “Shocked, brother dear? With you gone and all the elders dead, I drove out the younger cousins and other witches, and formed a new coven.” 

“Why would that convince me to join you?” She smiled, but it was not one of joy. It was filled with a malice that only Minseo had ever possessed of the two twins. 

“Are you really enjoying your time in the swamp, being apart of that reclusive coven? You came from the Kims, you grew up wanting to inherit the coven someday.” 

“Maybe.” He shrugged his shoulders. “But that’s no longer who I am.” He made to get up but she caught his wrist holding tight.

“Don’t you at least want to see what we’re going to accomplish, see if you’d like to join us after all?” Seungmin was still reeling over this news that his sister was Head Kim Family Witch that he nodded, unable to process any other information in his mild shock. She smiled, and took him by the hand. “Then come, brother dear. I have much to show you.” 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Seungmin continued to become more and more awestruck the further into the Kim property he walked. Servants and witches alike, some faces he recognized, some he didn’t, passed him as he and his sister walked. The walls and all that lay within sparked a nostalgic feeling in him, but he was not fully at peace here, as he once was. He knew he had a home to go back to once this was over.

But what, exactly, was this? This was nothing like it’d been nearly a century ago. Seungmin was in awe, seeing this many hedgewitches, and yes, only hedgewitches, gathered in one place. Some of these couldn’t possibly be Kims. He had no idea what he had walked into, and he didn’t like the not knowing. 

Thankfully, Minseo noticed his uneasiness. “Oh, ease up brother dear, it’s alright. These are members of my coven. We’re not longer just the Kim Coven, but the Kim Orleans Coven.” 

Seungmin wrinkled his nose. “Kim Orleans?” 

Minseo laughed. “I’ll admit, not my finest moment, but I was drunk, and when I was sober again the documents had already been sent. Still, it has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” 

He didn’t know what to say to that. So they went on. The halls, which had been brighter than he remembered grew dimmer, until all that lit them were flickering candles. She led him down and through a few passageways and doors until they arrived at their destination: a coven meeting room. An official one, not one like the living space that Miroh Cle used because it was the comfiest fit for all of them. This one had a long table in the middle, and rows and rows of shelves filled with books, scrolls and jars. He could sense the magick the moment he walked in, and the manna that lingered...oh the manna. It snarled at him as he walked through the doorway and he froze, shaking. 

He did not have the protection of his mon coeur here, and it terrified him more than he had ever wanted to realize. 

His sister side-eyed him but said nothing. In the room were many witches; he stopped counting after five, eyes drawn to the colourful tendrils weaving throughout the room. Several books were set out on the table, and all the chairs were stacked in one corner. On the floor was drawn a large sigil like pentagram, with odd designs Seungmin could not decipher. Everyone looked up as the two siblings entered. 

“Head Witch! We’ve finished all the preparations. Once Eli and Quinn get back we can begin.” Minseo, though shorter, had a stronger presence than he, so Seungmin was not noticed until after the witch had spoken. He did not recognize this one. “Ah, whose this?” 

“Seungmin, my brother.” There was a collective hush and soft gasps that filled the room, followed by all eyes trained on him. “I wanted him to watch us at work.” 

“Why of course, Head Witch.” A different witch this time, coming forward with arms outstretched. “We would be honored for your brother to observe us.” 

Seungmin gave a -what he hoped was not pained- smile, but kept out of reach, not wishing to touch anyone. All the manna was making him nauseous. After whatever this was, he would have to talk to Minseo about clearing up this air. This simply wouldn’t do. This much manna could hinder the coven. It needed to be cleaned, and soon.

But for now, he would observe. He watched as the coven pretended to pay no mind, but continued to take quick looks. He felt, rather than saw, some manna drift towards him. Without looking away he snapped them into pieces, shocking the witches when they noticed how the aura of the room brightened. Minseo caught the activity and rolled her eyes, but said nothing. He looked away from the witches and studied the drawings on the floor. 

He could not decide what they were drawn in, but he presumed some sort of animal blood was used. The sigils, which he began to notice were not sigils at all, were drawn intricately with a brush that had been cast aside. Nowhere in the room could he get a read off of what would happen. He was completely in the dark. 

Two witches appeared in the doorway. “Ah, good. You’re back. Let’s do this.” Minseo gestured, and everyone immediately got in their places. Not knowing where to be, Seungmin decided to lean against the wall near the chairs. In all this time he’d almost forgotten that he had lunch with Woojin and Bangchan. He hoped they’d be quick about it. 

The witches began to hum, and then chant. As the music, the spell, grew, Minseo dropped salt around the circle, walking around her coven. The power in the room became unimaginable. Seungmin eased some magick, some manna, into his hands, frightened. This would be short, but not sweet.

The power broke, suddenly. It was like a switch turned off a light. The witches stopped chanting and opened their eyes. 

“Did it work?” Seungmin wanted to scoff at their ignorance, but Minseo beat him to it. 

“No, it doesn’t seem like it did.” She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

“What did we do wrong?” The witches were beginning to gather their things. Seungmin sighed, not wanting to get involved. He cleared his voice. 

“Not to interrupt this-” he waved, not knowing what to call it. “But I have plans that I must get to.” 

Minseo hurried forwards, clasping his hands. “Sorry, asshole. Were we boring you?” 

“Yes, of course you were. But that’s besides the point.” 

“Alright. Let me get you a way you can contact me, at least. I’d like to explain this, and the coven, after all.” He nodded, and she turned back to the table, hastily writing on it before offering the paper out to him. “Here.” When he took it, she turned back to her coven, clapping her hands. “Let’s clean. We have other days to try again.” 

Just as he reached the threshold, Seungmin felt before he saw, the hairs on the back of his neck rising, the only tell tale sign of something else in the room. He heard his sister scream and whirled to find her being dragged across the floor by a- oh fuck. The hedgewitch doubled over and puked, breathless. They'd summoned a god. Why had they tried to summon a god? 

The god was grinning at him from over his sister's shoulder. Over next to the window several of the hedgewitches stood, huddled in a group, terrified. Minseo was mouthing “go, run” to him, but he was frozen in place, unable to move. 

“Well, well, what do we have here? Some mere mortals trying to summon me? For what purpose I wonder.” A musing under breath, almost as if to themself; it echoed around the room nonetheless. With a flick of their wrist all the witches dropped to the ground in a heap, blood gushing from neck wounds. Minseo screamed, covering her mouth with both hands in horror, and Seungmin could only watch as the poor witches gurgled, limbs thrashing. He felt his own body turn numb, his mind begging to distort and be flung far, far away.

The god released his sister but only to stare at her appreciatively. “My, I think I'll have some fun before I go.” Before he could even process what he was doing, Seungmin was in front of Minseo, arms stretched wide, blocking the god from his course.

“Minseo, run” Seungmin said, not turning to look at her. The god grinned wide, not at all phased.

“And who do you think you are?” 

Seungmin ignored the question. “Don’t touch her,” he snapped, unsure as to where this foolish bravery was coming from. He heard his sister sob out, “Seungmin, don’t” but he couldn’t move.

He was remembering all the times that he'd gotten himself into trouble in the last century, and how, every time, both Woojin and Bangchan had come to rescue him. Seungmin hated feeling weak and vulnerable, had loathed it so, was scared to death of those emotions that kept him chained to a corner, crying and screaming. Neither of the older witches had ever shamed the hedgewitch; they’d taken each incident in stride, patiently catching him when he fell, and taking care of him and the consequences with no complaints. 

Like them, his role models, his mon coeurs, he too wanted to save someone else, even if that meant saving his dumbass sister from a god she’d summoned. He could be brave too.

Quick as a snake the god grabbed Seungmin by the throat and threw him up against the wall, sniffing at him. He saw, out of the corner of his eye Minseo taking a few steps towards them, one hand, shaking, outstretched and magick sparking from her fingertips.

“Run” he croaked out. “Please”. She threw him one last, horrible look before fleeing. He gasped in relief, heart pounding so loudly he thought the living miles away could hear him; but it was relief he felt when his sister vanished from sight. Now to deal with- this. This god.

Through hazy vision he regarded the god holding him. Their body was of one of the witch’s in the room; they’d probably snatched hold of their manna and yanked. Today’s events had thrown him off his game if he hadn’t sensed that. Their eyes were a rich yet sickly gold, and their smile...it was wide, a grin more or less, with as many teeth showing as they possibly could.  
Whoever this god was, they meant harm, and they meant to harm him in ways he didn’t want to imagine.

“Whatever do you think you'll do with me?” Seungmin spat, thinking if he was to die here he'd die definitely, if he’d die at all. The god laughed, a deep, gurgling laugh that echoed in their ribcage, sound bouncing off the walls of the room.

“Some punk ass puppy thinks they can talk to me like that?” He felt sick, hearing the pet name that Woojin and Bangchan called him by used in such a derogatory manner. Thinking of the older witches reminded him that he was supposed to meet them now. What would they do when they found him missing? Would they even know where to look? Gyuri’s body would still be in her shop. Who had been that hooded figure that tried to kill him after succeeding in killing her? 

As if sensing his straying thoughts, the god tightened their grip on his throat. “Oh, no, I don’t think so. If I can’t have that bitch, you’ll do just as nicely.” Seungmin was flung to the ground, and he gasped, struggling to crawl through the blood to escape. They laughed. “I’ll have some fun with you, boy.” 

No one heard Seungmin’s screams, except for the dead that lingered in the room, and they were all powerless, unable to do anything but watch and listen as the hedgewitch begged for death to take him along with the souls of the tormented.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to know, this chapter is called "his coeurs spoil him rotten n a god begs" in google docs absfhsdfs
> 
> pls be advised abt the rape tag, there's nothing explicit in this chapter either, but it will get discussed a bit more in the next one. see you at the end!

When Seungmin wakes up, he’s suffering from black out and hella unsure as to where he is. He knows that he’s missing pieces of his memory because he feels like this, in a confusing, hazy state, every time he visits Xeltin. He lays on the floor (the floor? Actual floor, like in a building?), trying to decide where he is. 

[For several heartbeats he thinks he’s dead; that when he gets up, he’ll be a ghost. Then, when he registers his heart beating in his chest, he takes in a breath, and another. After all of this, he knows he is somehow alive, that the god somehow did not take his life.]

Still lying on the floor, Seungmin shifts again, wondering why he’s covered in so much blood. Some of it, assuredly, is his, but most should not be. This conclusion comes from seeing the rather large smears of blood trails on the ground, and the body that lays next to him a few fox leaps away, unmoving; he’d opened his eyes prematurely, only to shut them tightly again, unable to stomach the room.

Instead, he takes into account his injuries, the feeling of blood on his body and the floor below and around him, and listens. He hears his breathing, feels his chest rising and falling, and hums low in the back of his throat. He twitches his fingers, and his toes, and finally decides to open his eyes again.

With a grunt of effort he rolls over, staring up at the ceiling. He knows he’s in his childhood home, knows he came here because of Gyuri’s death in her shop, knows he found his sister and followed her here, knows- fuck. He closes his eyes back and on his next inhale concentrates on not throwing up, but that proves unsuccessful. He heaves, lungs straining against skin, forcing himself to aim for the floor and not on his shirt; he’s already a mess as it is. 

Seungmin stops after a minute or so, either too exhausted or having thrown everything up that he possibly could. He lays there, unmoving again, before pushing himself up to sit and survey the room. It’s- well, its a fucking mess, to put it lightly. In a corner over to his right, there’s a clutter of bodies, of witches, who are still clinging to one another even in death. The body that is in his line of vision is one of three, who seem to be sliced up more than the others. These three look fresh, like they were killed after the ones in the corner. He furrows his brow, wondering how that works in the timeline, but decides to leave it alone.

As his _coeurs_ would say, taking into account him and his needs, especially in a room filled with death, is much more important.

He freezes. His _coeurs_. He was supposed to meet them for lunch at the center of the Quarter- it must be long past that time, he was almost running late right when- he can’t even bring to say the words in his head. The flashes of those moments leave him reeling, but he pushes them aside. That can wait. Right now, he has to get up off the floor and find his _coeurs _.__

__Seungmin knows that he should also search for his sister, but he figures she’s long gone from the scene, maybe even from the house. If his memory still serves him, the witches of the Quarter often gathered at the local cemetery. She probably fled there, seeking refuge, taking what remained of her coven with her. Either way, surrounded by witches and with her power she has, she’s probably safe._ _

__[He knows its not her fault, but a part of him is nagging at the back of his mind that he took the blows meant for her from the god she fucking summoned, so she’d better be safe because he won’t go looking.]_ _

__He shakes his head, tossing thoughts left and right with each movement, before struggling to stand, legs collapsing under him first try. He hits the floor with a loud squelch and holds back a choking sound, not knowing if it was originally a sob or a dry heave or even a prayer to the gods that someone, anyone, would hear him and help him stand on his own._ _

__There’s a voice in the back of his mind that says, “They heard you, but they were powerless too.” But he doesn’t know where it came from, and doesn’t want to think about that now, even if the bells in his mind are ringing to try, to think harder, to understand why he’s got a black out memory, because it’s important for the next steps he needs to make._ _

__Seungmin hits the side of his face with a loud pop. Right now the next step is getting up._ _

__The second try is better. He’s hunched over his knees, sure, but he’s standing. He waits, panting, before straightening his back out, wincing as he feels blood slide down his legs. He doesn’t want to touch, to check- not right now, anyways. He wants to move. He wants-_ _

__Fuck, he wants his _coeurs_ so bad, to let them tuck him into their chests and never let him go. But in order to do that, he has got to move. _ _

__So move he does. The walk is awful, Seungmin won’t lie. It feels like all the places the god touched have hand prints engraved there, like that one on his upper left thigh, or where he was pinned to the floor by his right hip. Each step takes him further and further away from the room, but deeper into his anxiety. By the time he reaches the house’s side door, he’s trembling so bad he’s afraid his limbs will fall off and he’ll crumble to dust._ _

__With a shove he knocks the door open and tumbles onto the lawn with a pained yelp. As he lays there, he tries to channel some energy, some manna, and fails. Fuck. He presses his nose into the dirt and tries not to cry. No, he needs to hold it together. He’s almost- he raises his right hand and pushes, yanking manna from somewhere and tossing it in with his magick, shooting it up into the sky without a care for the consequences. Because, honestly: consequences be damned. He’s just survived an encounter with a god, and he needs his coeurs._ _

__Knowing the flare, the plea, the urge to hurry will be seen, Seungmin waits. He doesn’t wait long- or maybe he does, he doesn’t know, because one moment he’s laying on the ground, letting some tears fall to the ground underneath him, and the next there’s two figures approaching him with long, steady strides. His pain blurs his vision, and he struggles to stand, not wanting to seem vulnerable. They gasp._ _

__“Seungmin?” That’s Woojin, whose stride is faster than Bangchan’s as the necromancer crosses the last few paces to stand at his side. He flinches, unable to stop himself from pulling away from the hand reaching out to- fuck. He hates this so, so much. “Seungmin, puppy, where are you hurt?”_ _

__Bangchan only swears, not bothering to get any closer, seeing Seungmin’s flinch and knowing that between the two of them, Woojin is the better healer. Instead they survey the area around them. The older witch takes in the lawn, the house (some would call it a mansion) and the door that the younger witch had previously flung open. Their eyes narrow, and they move past the two to see the blood smeared on the door handle. They turn, magick sparking from their hands._ _

__“Seungmin, are we in danger?” He shakes his head, giving up on standing to plop back down on the ground. His coeurs are here, but fuck it if he doesn’t feel worse in some ways. “Is this blood yours?” He shrugs this time, and Bangchan swears again._ _

__Woojin doesn’t even toss a joke at the other witch for language. As witches, their words hold even more meaning, as magick often comes from phrases. Curse words come back to bite one eventually. But both older witches don’t seem to care at the moment. Their concern is Seungmin, who is shaking on the ground, blood staining his hands and dripping down his legs._ _

__The hedgewitch flinces as the necromancer crouches next to him, but doesn’t try to move. “Puppy,” he croons, watching the way Seungmin’s shoulders lose some of their tension when the older witch speaks. “Puppy, where are you hurt?” He swallows._ _

__“My-” and he coughs, hating how rough his voice sounds from all his previous screaming. There’s a rustling sound to his left and then Bangchan is sitting next to him on his left, not even bothering to keep their white cloak clean. “My back.” They both nod, and he realizes just how much his back is hurting as he says those words. “My- my wrists.” From where the god had pinned him down. “My l-legs.” It’s not a complete lie, but not entirely truthful. He doesn’t quite know how to tell them yet, or what they’ll do when they see the room. Oh, fuck._ _

__“Fuck,” he swears, realizing he needs to walk back into that room. Someone needs to help the dead, someone, “Woojin, you need to help them.” He knows he’s not making sense, but he doesn’t know how to explain it, doesn’t want to, just wants to show them-_ _

__“Okay, puppy. I can help them. But first, I need to help you.” Need, not want. It’s careful, how it’s said, like Woojin has inferred from the younger’s words that those he’s being asked to help are dead. “Can I see your wrists?”_ _

__Wrists are a touchy subject when it comes to Seungmin’s own. The hedgewitch has always flinched away from wrist grabs, and Woojin seems to be hesitant about asking him. Wordlessly he stretches them out to the older, watching as both coven leaders seem to simultaneously deflate and tense up. Offering his wrists without complaint was a good sign, but they were his wrists. It was all so underwhelming yet overwhelming at the same time that neither knew how to react._ _

__So instead of reacting, Woojin carefully caught the younger’s wrists in his hands and turned him over, lip curling into the makings of a snarl upon catching sight of the bruises that littered his skin. “Fuck. Puppy, how badly does it hurt? Give me a number.” Seungmin shifts, then winces._ _

__“A seven? I don’t-” He closes his eyes and takes in a breath. “A seven.” He’s trying to be more clear so they can help him properly. Woojin notices this and his aura softens slightly._ _

__“That’s good puppy. You can keep your eyes closed if you’d like.” They stay there in silence as Woojin runs careful, calloused fingers over his skin. It feels warm and cold to the touch, and he shivers. “Shh, shh. I’ve got you. We’ve got you.” Bangchan lets out a hum of agreement, and Seungmin’s shoulders lose even more of the tension he’s got there, let their hums and quiet assurances wash over him like a weighted blanket._ _

__“Channie.” It takes Seungmin a moment to realize who Woojin means. The older witches rarely, if at all, use nicknames for each other. “Can you check his back for me?”_ _

__“Will you let me check your back, puppy?” Seungmin opens his eyes and meets the music witch’s questioning glance. He nods. He thinks he should hate touch right about now, thinks he should be afraid of it, but he’s instead overcome with a need for both of his coeurs hands on him, to remind him that he’s safe here. Bangchan must see something in his gaze because the next thing he knows, there’s two hands on his back, one sliding his shirt up to rest on his right shoulder blade, and the other caressing his skin, trailing a knuckle up and down his spine._ _

__An embarrassing whine slides from his lips before he can stop it, leaning back into the touch. He sees them both freeze, feels them exchange a glance over his head. “We’ve got you puppy,” Bangchan says, applying more pressure into his back which he gladly sinks into, a gurgling, pleased noise bubbling up and into the air between them. He doesn’t understand it but he can feel himself slipping into a dizzy but pleasant headspace._ _

__Between the two of them, his wrists and back are healed well enough that the bruises are gone and the pain numbed for the time being. It’s when Woojin turns his attention to the hedgewitch’s legs that Seungmin freezes, feeling for the first time unfiltered fear at being touched somewhere. The older witch halts his movements immediately upon seeing Seungmin scramble backwards, bumping into Bangchan who catches him by the shoulders, the younger’s eyes round with panic._ _

__“Hey, hey. Seungmin, puppy.” Woojin cradles the younger witch’s face in both of his hands. “Our _caneton_. We’ve got you, we’ve got you. Breathe, puppy. Breathe.” Seungmin takes in a breath, feeling as the witch behind him settles him against their chest. “That’s it. You’ve done so well, been so good for us.” As the necromancer speaks the younger witch eases back slowly into that pliant headspace. _ _

__Woojin runs a finger along the trail of blood, nose twitching. “I know you said your legs hurt, but- where are you bleeding from?” It's a question for the hedgewitch, but also a mindless thought, hands reaching upwards for- the calmness within him evaporated and Seungmin jolted, hands wildly smacking into the older’s. Both of the witches holding him make noises of concern, reaching out for him but he-_ _

__Before he can register what’s happening, Seungmin is hitting a wall, crying, scrambling for somewhere to hold onto before he crumbles to the floor. He’s not understanding fully why he’s on the floor when he was previously on the ground outside. The hedgewitch realizes belatedly that in his panic he teleported himself somewhere. For fuck’s sake._ _

__He can hear the calls of his name in the distance. He lets out a garbled, high pitched sound, hoping they heard it, and curls up in on himself, shaking. Seungmin can hear the footsteps getting closer, then-_ _

__“Oh, puppy.” This time its Bangchan who approaches him first, reaching down to scoop him up without permission. Seungmin yelps, but Woojin catches him on the other side before he wiggles his way out. “It’s alright, it’s okay now, we got you. I’m not letting you go,” the older witch adds, and with the necromancer’s help the music witch tucks the youngest under their chin as they hold him bridal style. “We won’t touch your legs, okay?”_ _

__He shakily nods, unable to get words out, but knowing that Bangchan will feel the movement. They are both looking at him currently, gauging his reactions. When he nods, both of his shoulders relax, but not fully. Woojin has his staff out, and paired with Bangchan’s magick strands that are leaking down the hallway, he knows that if anything is still here they’re in for a fight. With one last wiggle, testing the older’s grip, and upon being met with a firm tug, he relaxes, resting his head on the music witch’s shoulder with a hum._ _

__Despite all that has happened, he feels safe. Woojin starts forwards and Bangchan follows, seemingly content to carry Seungmin for the time being. Seungmin doesn’t need to direct the two because Woojin, with his necro magick, needs no help from him. The oldest is following the smell of death, and it’s strong._ _

__When they round the final turn and he can see the doorway up ahead, Seungmin reaches out and snags Woojin’s left hand, tugging. The necromancer startles, but when he feels the way that the hand clutches at his, he softens, stopping fully to turn and face the two behind him. He raises an eyebrow in question._ _

__Seungmin clears his throat. “It’s bad.”_ _

__Woojin softens even more so, a sad sort of fond look crossing his face. “I know.” But the younger is shaking his head, tugging at his hand again._ _

__“No, you don’t understand. It’s bad, it’s-” Bangchan hushes the witch they cradle in their arms, peppering him with soft kisses to his messy hair._ _

__“We’ve both seen bad things, puppy. We’ll be okay. We’ve got you.” Seungmin relaxes under the attention, feels as Bangchan presses one last kiss, a long one onto the right side of his forehead, just staying there, letting the youngest feel the gentle pressure. Woojin hums in agreement, saying nothing but not letting his hand go, pressing his own kiss into the hedgewitch’s now healed palm. They stand there for a few more moments, letting the distressed witch breathe, before they start forwards._ _

__Seungmin was right: it was bad. Actually, it was worse than they could’ve imagined, seeing all those dead witches and overturned furniture, smashed magick, and blood and guts dragged across the floor left and right. Bangchan tightens their grip on the youngest witch, touching their nose to the top of his head, a growl rising in their throat. They stand in the doorway, refusing to go inside._ _

__Woojin, on the other hand, steps in with confidence, walking to each body and releasing their souls in the afterlife. Each time he does so, Seungmin relaxes more and more, the souls of the dead letting him be at peace at last. When he is done, the necromancer surveys the room with a look of disgust._ _

__“What the fuck did they summon?” He asks Seungmin, nudging his boot over the animal blood on the floor. Seungmin can’t stop a whimper from escaping, and Bangchan bounces him a few times, crooning into his hair._ _

__“A- a god.” He mumbles it quietly, but both of the older witches hear him all the same. Woojin’s face twists up into unfiltered fear and awe._ _

__“They what?!?” Bangchan’s grip tightens even more; Seungmin wasn’t sure how it was possible, and he figures that he might end up with bruises, but this grip was grounding, so he doesn’t complain._ _

__“It was bad,” is all he says in response, and neither witch decides to push it. The after effects look awful. After one last full spin, Woojin steps carefully over the bodies to join his partners in the doorway._ _

__“Let’s go.” His words leave no room for argument, not that he would receive one._ _

__[Seungmin would have said something, would have insisted he stay to pick apart the manna and bring the room back to balance, but he was still angry at his sister. A dark, nasty side of him said it was her problem. The kinder, common sense side said he was weak, and his coeurs wouldn’t let him even if he asked. Thus the hedgewitch let it go.]_ _

__As he and Bangchan walk back down the hallway, Seungmin feels himself falling asleep and grumbles, irritated with himself._ _

__“S’okay, puppy,” Bangchan hums in his ear, their voice deep and melodic. “Go to sleep.”_ _

__He tries, he really does, to stay awake. But the rocking of Bangchan’s walk against him as he is held, and the tapping of Woojin’s staff to the ground with each step, and the pleasant hum their magick made soothes him to sleep faster than any sleep spell ever has._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__For the third time in less than twenty four hours, Seungmin startles awake, trying to decide if this is real or not. (Third? A third time? Why was it a third time? Why did he know-)_ _

__He blinks, struggling to call his vision back to him, glancing around the room. As he does so, he registers that he is wrapped up in a blanket, cocooned in a bed, and the curtains on the window are closed. There is a chair pulled up next to the bed, and a figure is fast asleep in it, chest rising and falling steadily._ _

__He knows before he truly sees that it is Bangchan; the music witch’s manna is recognizable by its yellow hue and rocky sensation of a raft floating on the ocean’s calm waters. Before he’s aware of what he’s doing Seungmin lets out a small cry, and the older witch jerks into awareness._ _

__“Seungmin?” They crouch by the bed, cradling Seungmin’s cheek in their hand. “Hey there puppy. How are ya feeling?”_ _

__His words die in his throat when he realizes that someone had changed his clothes, and a panicked sound rips at his teeth. “Hey, hey. Shhhh.” Bangchan shifts the younger over so they could curl up on the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing their face up against his. “Breathe with me, puppy. In, and out. In, and out.” They lay there, breathing, before Seungmin tucks his head under the older’s chin._ _

__“M’sorry,” he mumbles._ _

__“S’okay puppy.” Bangchan immediately responds, allowing the hedgewitch to curl up under and closer to themselves. “How can I help you, hmm?” When he didn’t respond right away, they add, “We can just lay here, for a minute, if that’s what you need. It’s okay, puppy.”_ _

__Seungmin hums, finding a comfortable position and sighing into their chest. “Yea.”_ _

__“Yea?” He hums again. “Alright. That’s alright.”_ _

__At some point while they lay Seungmin hears someone come into the room and leave again, but he is too disoriented to decide who it is. The both of them lay curled up on the bed, Bangchan drifting in and out of sleep while Seungmin just closes his eyes and breathes. He takes into account each and every one of his limbs, his bones, his muscles. He listens to the older as they breathe, snuffling slightly when they conk out completely. He feels the way their fingers cling to him, and he registers the room’s aura, how calm and quiet it is. There is surely a silencing spell placed in the room, along with a protective spell._ _

__After awhile, Woojin pokes his head inside, eyes crinkling up in adoration upon finding his two favorite witches curled up together, asleep. Bangchan has an arm slung around Seungmin’s shoulders while the younger is tucked under their chin. It’s a good sight to see after all the trauma that had occurred beforehand._ _

__The necromancer takes the seat by the bed, watching them both sleep. He is worried about the youngest, especially after having to change him out of his bloody and torn clothes. He’d remembered the panic in the hedgewitch’s eyes so he’d left on his underwear, not wanting to cause a fuss later on down the road, but he’d seen how bloody they were, and hoped he could be convinced to let them see his wounds. Woojin has an inkling of a suspicion of what was wrong, but hasn’t said anything, not even to Bangchan, who’d immediately upon setting Seungmin down on the bed sat in the chair and refused to move._ _

__It’d been up to Woojin to make sure the rest of the coven wouldn’t disturb them. Thankfully no one had been home when they’d arrived back; most were out enjoying the weather, taking some well earned time off, or had started up work again as the coven’s vacation month was almost up. The group chat had all replied with “Okays!” at being told to stay out as late as possible. The necromancer even went as far to say that if they could all stay at a hotel in town he’d pay for their expenses._ _

__The last thing Seungmin needed was more people to say he was fine too._ _

__They were old he realized, smiling when in their sleep Bangchan tugs Seungmin closer to them, grumbling softly. They’d seen a lot, almost too much in their time alive. But even so, somedays Seungmin seemed so young, younger than everyone in the coven, with his wild ideas and unfiltered childlike playfulness. It was unrivaled by even Jeongin, their actual youngest, and the twins, who were not much older than their Verdelet._ _

__With a sigh, the necromancer moves to get up but freezes when he sees Seungmin staring straight at him. He blinks, and tilts his head. No, not right at him. The younger was looking somewhere above his left shoulder, unblinking, gaze blank. He feels a chill run down his spine._ _

__“Puppy?” He makes sure to keep his voice soft, not wanting to wake up Bangchan unless absolutely necessary. When he gets no response, he moves to stand next to the bed. “Puppy, look at me.” Still no response. He reaches out his left hand and cards his fingers through the younger’s hair. Or he tries to. The hedgewitch flinches backwards, dragging himself from Bangchan’s arms and effectively waking the music witch up. “Hey, hey! Seungmin!”_ _

__“Don’t!” Bangchan growls, pushing themselves upright. They shake their head at Woojin, clarifying. “Don’t yell.” He nods, letting the other witch talk quietly to their youngest, their caneton. He’s shaking, pressed up against the wall, body rocking and eyes still unseeing. “-puppy, our good puppy. Can you come back to us, hmm?” Woojin blinks, realizing he’d zoned out for a few moments there._ _

__Seungmin whines in a high pitch, needy fashion, and both witches tense. “Puppy, can I touch you?” When there’s no response given, Bangchan catches one of Seungmin’s hands in theirs, cradling it carefully. “Can you feel me touching you? Can you give my hands a squeeze?” There’s a pause, and then a squeeze. “Good puppy. Do you know where you are?” Another squeeze._ _

__[This was something that they’d tried with Seungmin before, when he’d had a panic attack so bad he’d gone numb, unable to register where he was or what was real. They’d taught him to squeeze their hands for yes, and to leave it for no. For not sure, it was to tighten his grip on theirs. Over the last week they were bringing out all the stops, making sure their caneton felt safe to interact and spend time with them, even when he was hurting._ _

__So far so good. Even today, with its scary mishaps and the even scarier realization that Seungmin could have died in that house and they would have had no idea, was going ok otherwise.]_ _

__“You’re with us, puppy. In our room, curled up in our bed. It’s just Woojin and I, okay?” The squeeze must’ve been a tightening one, then. “Can you see?” Nothing. Woojin frowned before leaving the room, letting Bangchan ask a few more questions. In the kitchen he grabs a tray and sets some steaming mugs on it, making sure to balance them, then walking to his work station. He carefully sets a few of his glass jars filled with his own magick on the wood, before turning to go back to the bedroom._ _

__When he steps back inside Bangchan has coaxed Seungmin to sit on the edge of the bed. They both look up. “He’s okay now, still can’t see very well.” Woojin nods, placing the tray on the bedside table before crouching to look up at the youngest. His eyes are moist, and his lips are twisted into a pout. The necromancer fights back a smile._ _

__“Hi, puppy.” He whines, making grabbing hand motions. The oldest laughs, this time not holding back his smile, scooping the hedgewitch up into his arms. Seungmin lets out a yelp, and both of them freeze. Woojin feels his heart sink. “Ah puppy, I’m sorry. Your legs still hurt, right?” The younger witch in his arms shakes, rocking between wanting to be held closer and to pull away._ _

__The necromancer adjusts the hedgewitch in his hold, using one arm to carry him on his right hip, the other reaching up to brush hair out of his eyes. “How about a shower, puppy?” He bounces the younger carefully, not wanting to jostle him but soothe him. Seungmin’s head lolls to the side, resting on the older’s shoulder. A low trill spills from his lips._ _

__Woojin exchanges a glance with Bangchan, lifting his eyebrows up, wondering what they should do. Ideally, if it was any other member of their coven, the two of them would undress, help shower, and then heal them even if they couldn’t respond to questions. But this was Seungmin. Seungmin, their _caneton_ , their puppy, who was so private even after all this time, who had boundaries they were careful not to step across, who would not be comfortable with them if they decide what to do without his explicit consent. They need answers._ _

__Bangchan shrugs, getting up off the bed to join them in the middle of the room. The lunar witch presses their chest against the younger’s back, and they both watch as he hums but doesn’t seem distressed by being trapped between them. Bangchan presses a few kisses to the back of the hedgewitch’s skull, murmuring quietly._ _

__“You know that boundaries aren’t set in stone, yea? They change as you change. If today you need something different than what you needed in the past, or what you think you’ll need tomorrow, its okay. Today, if you need us, want us to hold you, to ease you into a more comfortable headspace, to make decisions for you, we’ll do it, puppy. You can say no to anything. It’s gonna be okay, _mon caneton_. Our _caneton_.” Bangchan’s voice slips into a huskier, deeper tone, rumbling in Seungmin’s ear. As they talk, the hedgewitch relaxes into the warmth that both of the older witches provide, tension seeping from his limbs. _ _

__Woojin has always admired that about the other witch. They had such a way with words that sometimes even the necromancer was overcome with emotions he wasn’t even aware he repressed; like now, holding the younger witch in his arms and watching as Bangchan calmed him down with some true, but comforting words. It was like they knew just what to say, what the other needs to hear and how they need to hear it without stretching the truth or flat out lying._ _

__Seungmin mumbles something, but neither of the older witches seems to have caught it. Bangchan tilts their head to the side before squeezing the hedgewitch’s waist. “What was that, puppy?”_ _

__The younger raises his head up fully, eyes blinking slowly, gaze unfocused, but his words are clear. “I said, can we take a bath? Together, I mean. If- if you want.”_ _

__Woojin’s heart sinks into his gut, a pleasant warmth filling up his chest and lungs. He exchanges a look with Bangchan, noticing how the music witch’s eyes were brimming with unshed tears._ _

__With one question they were brought back to one of the first times Seungmin had stayed overnight. He’d been dirty, sure, but shining. Radiant, really. The hedgewitch had been sitting out where their garden was now, singing to some of the animals who had gathered around him. The two witches had woken up to said singing; it was the tone, the way the melody was alive, like magick itself, that drew them outside the cabin and onto the back porch._ _

__They’d offered the younger a bath after conversing for a time. It’d ended with the three squeezed into one tub, laughing as Seungmin squirmed when Bangchan accidentally tickled the hedgewitch with their magick (or, as they would later come to realize, manna)._ _

__It was one of their fondest memories, and here they were being given an opportunity to recreate the moment they fell in love with their _caneton_. _ _

__“Of course we can puppy,” Woojin replied, cooing quietly at the youngest’s blush. He hoped he hadn’t taken too long to answer._ _

__Bangchan leads the way to the coven leaders’ personal bathroom. Because the two eldest had offered to share a room so Seungmin and Changbin could have their own, the coven agreed the bathroom just behind the kitchen was theirs. It had a huge tub, big enough for two people, three if they work it out just right._ _

__Woojin carries Seungmin into the bathroom but refuses to let the youngest down. Bangchan fiddes with the water, testing the temperature and, when they think no one is looking, using some magick to heat it just right. The necromancer notices though he chooses to say nothing, busying himself with coaxing the youngest onto the sink’s counter to help with getting his clothes off._ _

__This is when the panic comes back at full brim. The hedgewitch, realizing he would have to take off his underwear, bursts into tears, shaking and begging for forgiveness. Both of the older witches stop what they’re doing and hush Seungmin, murmuring gentle nothings until the youngest slowly calms down._ _

__“It’s alright, it’s okay. You can leave your underwear on if you want,” Bangchan says, ignoring Woojin’s raised eyebrow. “Would that make you feel more comfortable?”_ _

__Seungmin nods, but when Bangchan goes to continue the younger cut them off._ _

__“I- it should get treated though.” Woojin feels his heart break. Their beloved puppy, their _caneton_ , was oh so brave even when he was hurting. Oh so reasonable. He deserved the world, and they would make sure it was safe for him, always._ _

__He wasn’t leaving their sight for the next several hundred years. He was their prince, and they, his knights._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__Before;_ _

__Seungmin wakes up in warm space; by temperature, not by aura. The manna in the area pricks at his skin. He sneezes, his eyes flickering, and flinches when some stray manna tickles his nose. There’s a cough to his right, somewhere not too far but not too close, but he disregards the sound in favor of regaining awareness._ _

__It takes a while; it could be minutes, or seconds, before he’s able to open his eyes fully. He still isn’t sure if he should move the rest of his body yet. Everything feels off. All he knows is that he’s in another dimension, but whose dimension it is, he’s yet to find out._ _

__“I see you’re awake. Can you talk to me, ** _Yros_**?” Seungmin turns his head- that answers whether or not he can move limbs- and breathes out a loud exhale. Seated, floating in the air, watching him like he’s an ant in a giant’s home, is Soaris. Fucking hell._ _

__“Why the fuck am I here?” He wastes no time on pleasantries nor politeness. He still remembers the last time he was here; hell, he even begged the gods to help not even a full twenty-four hours ago._ _

__Soaris’ face stays impassive, but a limb twitches ever so slightly at his angry tone. “We wanted to save you.”_ _

__“Oh you did, did you?” Seungmin sits up, unable to hold back a groan of pain. “My apologies if I find it hard to believe that.”_ _

__“We are sworn not to interfere with another god’s business.”_ _

__“Don’t fuck with me. You’re fucking Dhuther, the elite gods. You can do whatever you want.”_ _

__Seungmin hasn’t been this angry in a long time. It’s even worse that he’s not mad at them for not saving him from his fate. No, he’s infuriated because they’re giving him bullshit excuses, like he needs to be coddled. Like he doesn’t know what they are. Like he hasn’t studied their history, their rules, their mere existence his whole two hundred years of living._ _

__[As a young witch he had an affinity for the spirit realms like no one in his family of hedgewitches stretching back generations ever had. He could easily come back and forth between all realms with little to no side effects. This resulted in him spending most of his childhood with the dead and creatures far more powerful and complex than any mere supernatural creature could ever dream of being._ _

__Soaris he’d met before, when he was sixty-five years old. He’d wandered into someone’s dream accidentally, and after being kicked out he found himself in a room that was warm without the warmth. He thought he’d be terrified, remembering all the stories he’d heard growing up about the Dhuther. Instead, he just felt pity._ _

__Seungmin only has two emotions when he met with any god: pity, or the intense need to end their existence from every realm they could touch.]_ _

__Soaris isn’t stupid. No, it simply waits for Seungmin to calm back down again. When he unclenches his fists, rubbing gently at where his nails pressed up hard against his palm’s skin, it asks:_ _

__“Are- hm. How do I ask. Are you- are you okay?” For a moment the hedgewitch says nothing._ _

__He contemplates how he feels. He feels awful, frankly. There’s dried blood on his arms and legs, even staining his shirt (one of his favorite shirts, might he add) and hair. His head is pounding, and each time he moves, even ever so slightly, it’s as if he can feel a hand clinging to his skin._ _

__Seungmin hates this; hates this fear, this pain, this guilt. He just wants to feel normal again._ _

__“I’m not.” Soaris actually flinches this time, but settles back into place again. When it’d flinched, it’d fallen a few fox tail lengths down in the air before settling back into balance._ _

__“I’m sorry to hear that.” Seungmin snorts._ _

__“I’m sure you are. Can you tell me why I’m here, or can I go?” It’s spoken sarcastically, like Seungmin can’t take a huge handful of manna and twist, leaving the room and Soaris behind with it._ _

__“The Dhuther need your help.”_ _

__“Not happening.” The hedgewitch doesn’t even think, he just speaks, and he doesn’t regret a thing. Soaris levels the witch with a stare._ _

__“You are bound to us.”_ _

__“No,” Seungmin corrects, reveling in the way that Soaris seems to rock a bit due to the tension in the room, “You are bound to me, not the other way around. Remember?”_ _

__Seungmin remembers, even if Soaris has conveniently forgotten. He remembers when, Oreus, who is now the manna in this room, had died; although “died” isn’t quite the right word, because Dhuthers can’t die. Another Dhuther had sliced through the air with so much unnatural power that Oreus had been unable to shield itself and had burst into flowing colours._ _

__The hedgewitch, shocked, because this was his first time in this particular region, had grabbed onto the manna without a second thought, using it to fight the Dhuther who turned in its fury upon the young hedgewitch. It shred the Dhuther like paper, and Seungmin had slumped to the floor, all previous adrenaline gone as his body failed him.  
Soaris was not like the other Dhuther, in the sense that it stayed on its own, in a room filled with manna from a forgotten god. It also gave Seungmin his name while in the god plane, Yros. The name’s meaning was still unknown to the hedgewitch, and he wondered if he would ever learn. _ _

__Thinking about this, he jokingly says, “I’ll consider it if you tell me what my name means.” Instead of frowning in displeasure, or even rolling it’s head back like a human would with their eyes, Soaris’ aura turns sour. “What?”_ _

__“The Dhuther do need your help, ** _Yros_**. We- Seungmin. Please.” The hedgewitch has stood up, not sure where he was going but deciding it was time to leave this place. He stops. _ _

__“A god begging me for help?” The hedgewitch moves so he is only a few paces in front of the Dhuther. “Your clan hates me.”_ _

__“They don’t know what to do with you,” Soaris corrects, but does not dissuade his statement. Seungmin snorts._ _

__“That still doesn’t answer why a Dhuther is begging me, a hedgewitch, when they refused-” Seungmin breathes in a shaking inhale before continuing, “Refused to help before now.”_ _

__“I am very sorry that I couldn’t help you, ** _Yros_**.” Soaris’ aura turns somber, a similar aura to when Oreus had died. “I wanted to, which is why- why I hope this task will be on the path to forgiveness.” _ _

__“You think giving me a task you’re begging of me to do will make me forgive you?”_ _

__“No. I think that helping you take down Aeyar will help you find some peace within yourself, to heal.” Seungmin blinks._ _

__“Aeyar?” It’s not a name he’s heard before. He knows, besides Soaris and the late Oreus, Tueyar, Anos, Uesis and Myerin. “Who is that?”_ _

__“A former Dhuther.”_ _

__“A former?” God’s being stripped of their race is rare; to do so to a god is to punish it for a crime beyond even a god’s morality._ _

__“Yes. He was sent to your plane.” Soaris watches Seungmin’s reactions as it continues. “Your sister and her coven tried to summon Myerin, but Aeyar came in her stead, as the spell didn’t reach us.”_ _

__Seungmin’s gut clenches. “Fuck,” he breathes out. “So, what, you want me to help you find him again?”_ _

__“No, no, ** _Yros_** , you don’t understand. We’re not asking you to do any of that.” Soaris catches Seungmin’s chin with one of its limbs and holds the hedgewitch steady as it adds: “We want you to kill Aeyar for us.”_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__After;_ _

__A strand of manna floats around the bathroom as the three witches sink into the bath, taking comfort in each other’s presence. The manna twitch, wiggle above them even, but Seungmin doesn’t glance up once. He’s absorbed in the way his _coeurs_ baby him, treating him with kindness and gentleness he’d craved his whole life from someone; from anyone._ _

__If he’d looked up, or if his own manna had been on alert, he would have screamed first. Then, he would have lunged for the manna, ripping it into pieces. Lastly, explaining to his coeurs, the hedgewitch would have detailed all the steps the coven needed to take to protect themselves._ _

__If he’d looked up, maybe his previous blackout memories would have come back to him: the talk with Soaris, the plea for help, the information to kill a Dhuther. He would have gasped, and his _coeurs_ would have demanded to know everything. He would have sat down with his coven and explained how they, the Miroh Cle, the smallest coven of witches this side of the Mississippi, would wind up killing a god._ _

__All of that would have happened if he had noticed. Instead he lets his present worries go while a vengeful god looks on, waiting for the chance to strike._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello there :") guess who **finally** got around to updating this au!!! got distracted with my [peachy werewolf au](/) n some one shots this year. 
> 
> a bit went on this chapter, so to explain a bit of lore in better detail: 
> 
> -a hedgewitch (which Seungmin is) is a witch that practices in both herbs ~~so healing~~ and astral projection. its through astral projection that he's able to visit other realms, and how he met Soaris and the other gods  
> -i use the term "god" vaguely, because the Dhuther are gods but....a higher form of them? they can go to the other planes freely, and there have only been seven; now four, with Oreus + Anos dead and Aeyar banned to the Earth plane. the Dhuther won't be able to add back more members until the remaining four die off or relinquish their powers.  
> -Xeltin is the plane that the Dhuther live on...i dunno how to explain it right now, so that's all i'll share at this time  
> -Yros is the name that Soaris gave to Seungmin but never explained....all in due time! ~~certainly not bc i have no idea either, nope couldn't be that~~
> 
> anyways, big ass thanks to cel who was like "oh no" when i described what the chapter was going to be like but read it anyways absfhsdf they're the real trooper who deals with my angsty shit always. they only know about skz (except for some music) through my fics, so that's a fun intro :") i also edited this to go! child's "coffee & ramen" album if ur in need of music reccs <3 
> 
> i'm happy this fic has a plot after all this time. i thought it'd be a simple 3 chapter fic but i think it might extend. it'll take awhile, but i'm glad a lot of people love this au as much as i do!! 
> 
> as always, thanks for reading, n if anyone wants to swing by [tumblr](https://woojinsjf.tumblr.com) n tell me what u thought i'd LOVE that. until next time, stay safe lovelies!~

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fyi, which relates more to myself then to the au itself: I'm moving in less than 2 weeks now. Again. Because of this, my goal to write 25-30k worth of fics may not happen. However! My plan is to write the rest of this portion of my au, or almost all of it. I've put the coven's introduction chapter story on hold for the time being. Also, if I don't write/share all of this chapter story, I hope to write/share at least half of it, and also write/share some of another au. Fingers crossed! 
> 
> I don't have many notes for this chapter other than? I didn't want to leave a rape scene as a cliffhanger, nor write it out in detail at this moment in time. So while it is not explicitly described in Chapter 1, expect a revisit in later chapters (this is why I've marked this story explicit rather than mature). 
> 
> If anyone wanted to know, I have this saved to my google drive as "seungmin meets even more angst someone stop me" pfft.
> 
> Again, if you'd like to listen to the playlist for this story, you can do so [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/stargyver/playlist/4iXTTq19nQqzUhD191NuyQ?si=2wWyas_xR9a421Lzh-8_Ew) or find the post I made for it (I like the gfx ok?? ok) [here](https://woojinsjf.tumblr.com/post/184174596299/my-memories-are-thrown-out-butterfly-pt3-of). You can also find me on tumblr, either sharing some snippets, talking about what I'm writing/my aus, or sharing insp posts [@woojinsjf](https://woojinsjf.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented on, given kudos, or bookmarked any portion of my writing!! I greatly appreciate it. You have been noticed, I promise. <3 Until next time, stay safe my lovelies !~


End file.
